


The demon's golden feather.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angel wing glands, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bad Touch, Demons, Devils, Drugging, Killing, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Molestation, both are bad for their own reasons, loosely based on religion, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur is an angel prince, heir to the council of Angels, the leader. After the discovery of Morgana actually being a demon, she is sent to hell and Uther falls into a depression, becoming frail and unfit to rule. Arthur starts to take the responsibilities, trying to hide his relationship with the prince of Hell, Merlin Emrys. Arthur wants to create a world where angels and demons can live freely and without bloodshed. That means that the old need to be expelled and the new to step in but do they have the guts? Can they bring a new era to such a bloody and confusing past?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains angels and demons as well as mentions and possibly interactions of God and the Devil and possibly other religious symbolisms as well as phobia and cruelty in future chapters. The characters might talk about religion and might be questioning big questions. This does not necessarily reflect my beliefs, however, if this is not to your taste then this fanfic isn't for you. This is roughly connected to the Christian belief. If you are religious but you don't mind this then welcome, i hope you will enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic and have a wonderful day.

“Hey there, sexy…” A coy voice calls from the darkest part of the entrance to Hell, the torches that lights up the hallway are done well but it can’t aluminate everything. A lock pops open and the gate creaks open, Arthur steps in, tucking his golden-y white wings behind him, he walks down the chiseled out stairs till he looks around. 

“It’s good to see you again…” The voice coos, circling him. “Did you miss me?” 

Arthur scoffs. “Hardly…I’m only here to give the council’s report…”

“Did you bring gloves?” The voice asks with slight disgust. 

“It’s not covered in holy water if that’s what you mean, we aren’t cruel you know…” Arthur bites back. 

“Right…when your angel army isn’t killing us…of course, what is it this time?” The voice grumbles, a black, smooth and hairless tail comes into view, the end of it caresses Arthur’s thigh as it moves behind him. The gatekeeper bows and leaves.

“Just the usual, could you stop that?” Arthur steps back before bumping into something solid, strong arms wraps around him, bringing him closer and plump lips leans against his ear. “I missed you…” The same voice whispers but sweetly this time. 

“I missed you too…” Arthur voice cracks slightly. 

“When can I see you again?” The voice asks, his hands wrapping around his waist firmly. 

“I don’t know but I finally finished making the tunnel…as we agreed it connects our two homes…. so we can…” There was a pause and Arthur shivers. “Visit each other as much as we like…” Arthur gulps thickly. “Merlin…I….” Arthur bites his lip. “We need to be careful ok? My father is crazy, old but crazy and if he walks in on us, he won’t go easy on you, on either of us…” 

“So you keep saying….” Merlin scoffs. “I love you, I’ll take the risk…” He nibbles his earlobe. “I really, really love you…I’ll protect you, I promise…” 

Arthur smiles happily, closing his eyes. “You really mean that?”

“I do and when your father dies and you take control of the council…things will change, we can build a world where we can finally…be free enough to join your kingdom…we can…all just…you know….” Merlin’s finger rubs Arthur’s belly. 

“I know Merlin, it’ll take time but angels and demons will have a place together in peace, I’ll assure you…” Arthur breathes out. “The first thing I’m going to do is free your dragon from that wretched cell and bring her to you…”

Merlin grins. “You always know what to say to me to make me smile…even when I feel like all hope is lost…” 

Arthur kisses Merlin’s shoulder. “It’s what I do best.”

“Well then…” Merlin lets him go, his tail curling around the notice and moves away. “It’s time for you to go, the guards are changing soon…”

Arthur turns to him and bows his head. “Until next time…Prince Merlin…”

Merlin fights back a grin and bows as well. “Until next time, Prince Arthur…”

Arthur smiles and turns away before leaving the gates of hell, walking into the meadows of heaven, stretching his wings out and flies into the sky and towards the council building, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. The disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin visits Arthur at the wrong time, making Arthur worry for his safety. Merlin brings him comfort as well as a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my second chapter. I hope you enjoy, until next time.

Arthur walks into his cottage, it’s a quaint, not too big one in a remote part of heaven, just entering the forest, and a small trail brings you to it. Vines cover the walls and there’s a well across from it as well as a small farm. Arthur shuts the door closed, sitting down on his chair in front of the fireplace, his servant Daegal always kept it going, keeping the cottage warm by the time he got back from a hard days work. 

He smiles to himself, content on how things are going. The council members are agreeing with him more, he’s fitting into his role well. Even though Merlin disagrees, his uncle Agravaine has been a huge help to him these past few months. Helping with his paperwork, what stamps to put where, how to address a council, when it’s appropriate to end it, how to keep feelings out of trails, from small issues to big, Agravaine was there to teach him. He was grateful, Maybe Merlin was just jealous. 

He felt his heavy eyelids slowly close, he hears the birds singing as the sky turns an orangey red. That was when he hears it, a thud, and then another. No, it can’t be. Surely Merlin knows what time it is. 

Arthur’s eyes snap up and he gets to his feet before running to his room that was prepared for his return, his bed was ready, his gown resting on it with a lavender tucked into the pocket, he grabs his bedside table before moving it back with a groan. He pulls his carpet back, revealing a sturdy wooden door, big enough for Arthur to fit through, he unlocked the latch and then it burst open, revealing Merlin. They stare at each other. 

Merlin flashes him a large grin before wrapping his arms around Arthur, pressing his face against his warm neck. “I missed you.”

Arthur grumbles, a horn poking Arthur’s cheek. “Merlin, I thought we agreed, you visit when the moon is up. Not when the sun is still setting. What were you thinking? What if Leon or Agravaine came in?” Arthur rambles. “What if my father came in, Merlin?”

Merlin sighs and moves back, looking into Arthur’s deep blue eyes. “I’m sorry to tell you this but your father is too weak to make it to your cottage and as for Leon, he’s busy with paperwork, yes at this time of the day. As for your delightful uncle, well…I don’t know….” Merlin confesses. “My orb doesn’t really show him all that well, it’s fuzzy…”

Arthur shakes his head, sighing. “Merlin, don’t you understand? What if my uncle came in then? It’s as you said, you can’t see what he’s doing, they will kill you Merlin and I’ll have to put you on trail. I can’t kill you…the books say not to be merciful to demons, they just put a trial on to be ‘fair’…even though we all know the outcome…”

Merlin leans in, placing a soft kiss on Arthur’s lips. “I just wanted to see you is all…”

Arthur slowly relaxes. “Just don’t do it again…I don’t…I don’t want to loose you.” 

Merlin smiles lovingly before cupping his cheek. “You won’t…I’m sneaky…I will always manage to get away from any situation…” 

Arthur leans into the touch. “Your too sure, what if some-”

Merlin captures his lips; his tongue trying to find it’s way in. Arthur moans, opening his mouth, Merlin’s tongue slips in, exploring him. Merlin’s hand rests against Arthur’s nape, his fingers massaging his head there, threading through his curled golden locks at the ends. 

Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin’s waist, pulling him close, closing the entrance to the secret tunnel. 

Merlin deepens the kiss, moaning happily, slowly moving forwards, Arthur feels his back press against the floor, Merlin looms over him, kissing and sucking his lips with passion until he parts it, Arthur looks up at him, panting, his eyes hooded. 

“Finally…” Merlin breathes. “I thought I would never shut you up.” He flashes Arthur a grin, his tail stroking Arthur’s cheek, making Arthur shiver. 

“Merlin…” Arthur’s gruff tone makes Merlin grin more. 

“Yes?” He asks. 

Arthur looks like he was thinking, considering what he was about to say. 

“My uncle, you said you couldn’t spy on him, why?” He asks, worry in his tone. 

Merlin sat on Arthur’s waist. “I’m glad you asked but honestly, I don’t know…this is not the first time…your angel council has the same thing when I attempt to spy on them, don’t give me that look, I only did it a handful of times…but it has the same energy that makes me unable to see it, the same fuzziness too…”

“I guess he is trying to stop demons from looking into his life…” Arthur thinks aloud.

“No, it’s not just demons, angels too…” Merlin rubs Arthur’s belly gingerly. “It was in the records I found in the library…I guess even angels don’t trust each other.”

Arthur sighs. “I guess so…” 

Merlin eyed Arthur’s belly. “I can’t wait to put a child in you…”

Arthur’s eyes widen. “Well, that won’t be happening yet…when my father dies and I fully ascend to the throne and make my changes, then we can do it, I want the baby to be safe when they are born…”

Merlin pouts. “How long will that be? I can’t wait anymore, Arthur…”

Arthur smiles gently and sits up, kneeling and pulls Merlin in a warm embrace. “Please wait a little longer for me? It’ll be extra special that way, trust me, I can’t wait either…I keep thinking about it too…”

Merlin chuckles softly. “You sure know self control, you don’t look like your struggling.”

Arthur places a kiss on Merlin’s cheek. “Just because I don’t seem to be thinking about it doesn’t mean I’m not…”

“I’ll take your word for it then…” Merlin nuzzles Arthur’s cheek. 

Arthur pulls him closer. 

“I hate to ruin the moment but why is your uncle so secretive?” Merlin asks. 

Arthur sighs. “He’s at a high position in the council, he holds valuable information, I guess he just doesn’t want that information to get to the wrong person or place…but he has helped me, Merlin…you have to acknowledge that…at least…” He strokes Merlin’s cheek. 

Merlin frowns lightly. “Look…I just…I don’t like it…”

Arthur moves to look at him. “What don’t you like, Merlin?”

“He looks sneaky…like…” Merlin hesitates. 

“-Like a demon? Look, angels can be sneaky too…” Arthur smiles gently.

“I don’t mean that, I mean he’s sneaky…like he…has another motive or something…he only came into your life when your father became unfit to rule, Uther has been through shit in the past but your uncle never came then, he didn’t give a shit about you up till now…” Merlin rambles on and Arthur nods. 

“I agree, he did come into my life recently but he is making up for lost time now and I appreciate it…” Arthur says calmly. 

Merlin shakes his head. “I think he isn’t here for your best intentions, Arthur.” 

Arthur’s smile fades. “Merlin, look…I’m getting a little tired of your prattling of him, he’s my uncle, and he wouldn’t hurt me. You have no proof.”

Merlin sighs. “But it’s still strange!”

Arthur frowns. “Your just jealous that he can help me in heaven while you’re stuck in hell…”

Merlin flinches slightly, taken a back. 

Arthur realizes what he says and gulps. “Look, Merlin…”

Merlin gets up. “No…your wrong…” 

Arthur gets up as well. “Listen to me…please?”

Merlin turns away, grabbing the latch and opens the door to the tunnel. “Goodbye, Arthur.” He climbs down and Arthur holds it open for him, worry plastering his face. 

Merlin looks up and smiles sadly. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have gotten in between family…”

Arthur frowns. “No, I’m sorry, what I said wasn’t nice, it’s not your fault you can’t be there with me.”

“Honestly, Arthur…I don’t want to be there for you right now, in heaven, that place makes my skin crawl…so…” He shrugs. “Just…keep an open mind with your uncle? Your too trusting…”

Arthur sighs. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Merlin…”

Merlin blinks. “Well, well, well…Arthur did I just hear an apology?”

Arthur can’t help but grin and he scoffs. “Shut up…”

Merlin giggles. “There’s my Arthur…”

Arthur shakes his head. “Well…take care now…”

“Who said I forgave you huh?” Merlin folds his arms and Arthur pauses. “What?”

“You heard me, I’m still hurt by your snide comment…” Merlin lifts his chin up a bit more. 

Arthur sighs, bowing his head a little and looks at Merlin. “What can I do to make it up to you, your royal highness?”

Merlin taps his cheek. “Hmmm…I don’t know…”

Arthur raises an eyebrow when Merlin gives him a smirk. 

“Oh I know…” Merlin reaches up, resting his hand on Arthur’s wing, making the man groan. “N-No, Merlin…wings are off limits…” 

Merlin presses harder, petting them, making Arthur shiver and moan, squirming in place. 

He then grabs a feather, plucking it and moves it to his chin. Arthur blinks. “Did you just…”

Merlin moves the feather; it caresses his cheek and chin. “Yes…” He said softly, eyeing Arthur seductively. 

Arthur’s mouth becomes dry and he licks his lips, biting the lower one. 

“Until next time, Arthur…” He turns around and walks off into the darkness of the tunnel, their tunnel. 

Arthur can’t help but stare, blushing.


	3. The past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hides the feather for reasons unknown, Arthur cannot sleep from worry and their story unfolds, their past revealed to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we see mentions of more people and couples in the fanfic. This helps with the future and how to bring them in. I have also established Merlin and Arthur's relationship. It's sadly vague but it's vague for a reason so i can detail it as the story goes on. Sorry for not much dialogue as this is more of a past building, fleshing special things out. I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful day, until next time. Enjoy :)

Merlin places the golden feather into a small, detailed box on his bedside table, the inside is red, covered in a soft, velvet pillow for the feather to rest on, he gently closes it, rubbing his thumb against the black wood. The golden dust from the feather still rests on his fingers and he dusts them off before flopping onto his queen-sized bed and sighs, a small smile tugs on his lips.

Arthur laid on his bed, quiet and unable to sleep, the thoughts of Merlin’s determination to visit him kept bugging him. He was scared; angels were ruthless when it came to demons and if an angel was also behind it, the angel would suffer greatly. Demons where the big evil, luckily Merlin made him see a new side to demons, Gwaine and Percival, a couple that have been together for centuries were the first demons he met and became friendly with. Percival was a quiet man, looking quite strict in the beginning but softened over time. Gwaine liked him the second they met; he was enthusiastic and cheerful, careless about life. 

Will was snappy at first but when he realized their feelings were true he grew to like Arthur, even admire his bravery. Daegal, Merlin’s servant was shy but with Arthur’s charm, brought his true self out, he was a very promising demon, very dedicated to his work and always gentle. They all agreed to keep things low; Arthur was just the friendly messenger, nothing more and nothing less. 

The guards were the problem, other demons not so much but once they hear something juicy they will do anything in their power to ‘help’ you and then as Merlin said, you will find yourself at the feet of his fathers to answer to. You had to know who you could trust and who to avoid, Vailant was the first, acted nice enough but when he caught them kissing, he went straight to Balinor. Merlin explained he was just feeding and got off with a warning. 

Sefa tried to seduce Arthur but her charm didn’t affect the man, she did a good job, he admitted but Merlin always appeared in his mind and he couldn’t let her continue. 

Arthur didn’t know when his feelings for Merlin started, they actually hated each other at the beginning, and both forced to be messengers and receivers of messengers didn’t help at all. It was never anyone else but them to answer to. Merlin tried to seduce him for a feeding when they met but Arthur was as Merlin explained to him ‘a Prat’ and brushed Merlin off easily and handed him his report before wiping his hand and flying off. 

The second meeting was tense, there was genuine hate from Merlin and Arthur didn’t take it well. It ended in a scuffle, Merlin ended up face first in the dirt. 

The third was solemn, Arthur apologized and Merlin shouted at him at the end, saying how demons were just as human as Angels are, that they should be respected more. That surprised Arthur, never in his life has he met such an upfront demon, and he respected him then. 

Over the next visits they taught each other things, it was small lessons, how to talk to a demon or an angel properly, how not to disrespect them, they were both shy, tip toeing around the bush, trying not to offend each other. 

The next one was harder, they tore off the nervousness and just allowed each other to ask and say what they wanted to, that got many issues out of the way and fast. It was simple, painless and quick. They learnt a lot about each other, that as when Arthur asked to explore hell and Merlin gladly complied, he was excited and full of energy and over time, Arthur saw hell in a new light, things weren’t as dark and gloomy anymore, things had life to them, purpose, reason for this and that. Arthur found himself enjoying it, as did Merlin. 

Things got a lot more happier and lighter, Arthur taught Merlin his world and rules and customs and Merlin eagerly listened and asked many, many questions that it made Arthur’s head spin with glee. He started giving Merlin gifts from his world, wishing to show it to him sometime and then Merlin dropped a bombshell. “Why don’t we change it then? When you become King, you can change the rules and I can come visit…”

Arthur fought not to laugh at the innocent, hopeful thought but as they spoke about it, that wish expanded and as their love grew, so did their dream and at the end, Arthur didn’t see it as silly anymore when he leaned in and kissed Merlin’s full lips. 

It was time for angels and demons to reunite in equality, respect, dignity and peace.


	4. A peaceful meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daegal get's a wonderful opportunity and Arthur's chores are explored, two lovers meet again, complete and discreet.

Arthur enjoyed his chamber in the council building; it was large enough for a bedroom, a table fit for a small council, his work area and an on suit bathroom. Work in his position was tough, so they made every preparation for his comfort to work through the day in peace and serenity. 

Leon barged in with more paperwork and Arthur bit back a complaint and accepted them. He was thankfully, almost done with his first pair of work. 

“Sire, I can take the first batch up to them if you would like?” Leon offered. 

Arthur looked up, holding his feathered pen in the air. “Oh, of course…I’m just finishing it off, thank you, Leon.” He looked back down and carried on writing, Leon moved his hands behind his back politely and waited, which Arthur hated. 

“I think I’ll need some privacy?” He offered, glancing at Leon’s cool and collected expression. 

“Yes, Sire…” He moved to the table and sat himself down. 

Arthur groaned slightly and carried on writing. The silence was deafening but he got through it and collected the finished work and put them into a neat pile to the side. “Leon, I’m finished.” 

Leon turned to him and smiled before getting up and walked over to his desk before picking it up. “I shall go straight up then?” 

Arthur nodded, fiddling with the feather. “Yes, I don’t need anything so don’t wait up for me when I go.”

“Your not going to join us for games tonight?” Leon asked with a slight frown. 

“I feel myself growing tired so I think I’ll skip this round but thank you for the offer…” He flashed Leon a polite smile before carrying on with his paperwork, hearing the door closing softly behind him and his shoulders relaxed. 

After a hard days work Arthur rubbed his shoulder before standing, it was already dark outside when he flew out. 

He eventually saw his home come into view in amongst the trees, he noticed his servant leaving, closing the door behind him when Arthur landed. 

“Good evening, Sire…” He turned around, bowing. 

“Daegal, off to Merlin then?” He asked with a genuine smile. 

“Yes Sire…” He stood tall. “Thank you again for offering me this job…it must have been hard to…pull the strings to get a demon to work for an angel…” 

Arthur waved his hand. “It was easy, I guess they like the idea of a demon working for our kind, they think that working for us is like a punishment, it’s fucked up to be honest but they don’t know that we both enjoy each other’s company.” 

“Indeed Sire…it’s nice to breathe fresh air too. It can get quite stuffy down there in the rooms…it sure is beautiful here…truly.” He gazed at the nature around him in awe. 

“If it gets too much for you to work for Merlin and I please let us know…” Arthur nodded at him seriously. “I mean it, don’t overwork yourself.”

“Sire, I love to work, I-it’s like I live for it, I enjoy knowing I’m helping people and I love to clean and cook so I really am in my element and heaven is such a beautiful place…I couldn’t ask for more, thank you.” Daegal said with passion.

“Daegal, you can explore it all you want at lunch, just don’t go too far out ok?” He added gently. “Not all angels are kind…” 

Daegal nodded happily. “I usually step out for chores and eating my lunch but thank you for the offer, I’m afraid I’m a little too scared to venture too far so don’t worry about that…it’s still all so…um…unfamiliar to me…” 

“The angel council and community already know about you so if anyone says you aren’t allowed to be here, ask for me or any one of the council men to help set things straight.” Arthur rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Now go on before your missed, thank you for your hard work.”

Daegal bowed and ran off to the gate. 

Merlin’s chamber came into view when Daegal walked down the passages of Hell. 

Merlin sat up when Daegal walked in. “So? Is he alone?” 

Daegal nodded. “Yes, Sire…he just arrived home not thirty minutes ago.”

Merlin smiled and got ready. “Daegal, just leave a small meal for me when I get back but other than that, you’re free for tonight. Father and I already ate after practice so I’m still full from that.” 

Daegal bowed and Merlin leaved happily, a spring in his step. 

Arthur had moved the bedside table to the side so Merlin could come out with ease if he wished to. He sat himself in front of a warm fire, on a comfy chair while finishing off Daegal’s famous dinner, his favorite. 

He heard the entrance to the tunnel close before soft footsteps filled the room. 

He smiled to himself when he felt a hand rest on his chin before being gently lifted up and soft lips met his. “I missed you today…”

Merlin grinned and kissed him again. “As I you.”

“Please take a seat so I can look at you better, all of you.” He added with a wink, making Merlin giggle. 

He sat himself down next to Arthur and held his hand with care, his thumb rubbing the soft hairs of the top of his hand. 

Arthur placed the empty plate to the side, on a table near the fire and looked back at Merlin. “Daegal enjoys it here, thank you for giving him this job…”

“He seems happier so I don’t mind, I’m too independent, so he’s happy to finally work hard…” Merlin said calmly. “The fire’s nice…”

“Daegal did it before I arrived, he’s a hard worker…” Arthur stared at him lovingly. 

“He’s a good lad…Daegal…” Merlin murmured. 

“Tired?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. 

“Chores of your own then?” Arthur asked and Merlin sighed. 

“Loads…I think I work as hard as you do…” Merlin whined. “Do this Merlin, do that Merlin…all the time…potions and writing and reading and meetings…learning…it’s exhausting.” 

“It’ll be all worth it when the time comes…trust me, your gaining helpful knowledge.” Arthur reassured him. 

“I know…I just…wish I could have a break now and then…come and see you more…” Merlin said longingly. 

“You’re seeing me now…leave it at that.” Arthur kissed his hand. 

Merlin smiled happily. 

Arthur moved his chair closer to Merlin and rests his head on the man’s shoulder, sighing in joy. “You’ve grown stronger…” 

“Gwaine and Percy train me now…Percy is a monster, he drills me till I’m dead on the ground…” Merlin said. 

“Gwaine? What does he do?” Arthur asked softly. 

“He gives me food and water and is encouraging when Percy drills me. When he drills me it’s with weapons, he’s a good opponent, he’s training me not to get goaded or angry from insults or talking…in battle…it’s helpful…I think I’m improving…” Merlin said thoughtfully. 

“I’m happy for you…” Arthur said softly. “I really am, you will be a great warrior one day…” 

“Yes…my father teaches me magic too…that’s easy though…I guess it’s my talent…I’m not much of a fighter…” Merlin said. “With physical weapons.” He added. “I enjoy fighting with magic…it’s…easier for me…weapons are too bulky…and it just weighs me down, magic is light and powerful…” 

Arthur listened happily, enjoying learning more about Merlin’s life. “Sounds wonderful, what a gift to have, Merlin…you always surprise me.”

Merlin blushed and smiled, enjoying the praise. His skin prickled slightly in enjoyment. 

“As you do to me…you’re my rock…” Merlin said gently. 

“As you are mine, my love…” Arthur smiled, kissing his shoulder, Merlin grinned, slowly falling asleep. 

Arthur felt himself grow tired and drifted into a deep slumber, still holding onto Merlin’s hand.

The fire burned well through the night, warming the two sleeping lovers.


	5. Lovemaking under candle light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur discusses politics with his Uncle, not suspecting him at all. Gwaine and Percy help train Merlin and Morgana is mentioned, lies are kept and the couple shares a special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading my fanfic. Thank you for the comments, Kudos's and bookmarks, it warms my heart. Hope you enjoy.

Merlin wakes up to birds singing and he rubs his eye before stretching and groans. 

Arthur sits up more properly and looks and Merlin before smiling sleepily. “Good morning…”

Merlin turned to him and smiles back. “Good morning, Handsome.” He purrs out, making Arthur grin. 

“We should get going… it’s time for me to get ready soon.” He mumbles and stands. 

“Daegal is probably on his way here now…” He walks over to Arthur before wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. 

Arthur looks at him lovingly. “What is it?”

“I’ll miss you, I enjoyed last night…us sleeping together…” He leaned in, kissing him softly before nuzzling his cheek. 

Arthur weaves his fingers through Merlin’s messy locks. “I enjoyed it too but a bed is better…” He admitted. “Now, go on…before your missed.” 

Merlin whines and kisses his cheek before moving away. “Can you give me something of yours?” 

Arthur frowns lightly. “Like what?”

“Uh…. your tunic perhaps?” Merlin blushed. 

Arthur thinks about it and walks to his drawer and pulls out a red one. 

“I think your wings will fit through well, mine are bigger of course.” He winks at Merlin, smirking. 

“Very funny…” Merlin scoffs, snatching it away and takes off his old one before putting on Arthur’s tunic, fitting his wings through the holes at the back easily and batted his eye’s at Arthur, making him giggle. 

“Yes, you look lovely…” He grinned, making Merlin nod approvingly. 

“Well, I guess I should head off then…” He looked at Arthur, frowning lightly. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. “I know that look, your thinking about something.” 

“I just…I’m tired of scurrying around to go to you, hiding and…pretending that your just a messenger.” He fiddles with the strings on the tunic.

“Oh, Merlin…we need to be patient…please? We have to be careful…one slip up and all of our plans and dreams crumble…trust me on this. It won’t be too long…” He holds Merlin’s hands close to his chest. 

Merlin nods slowly. “Yes…I understand…” 

Arthur smiles and kisses his fore head. “Now…let’s meet up again tonight, we can cuddle on the bed, maybe…have a little fun?” 

Merlin seems to brighten up then, looking at Arthur in glee. “Really?”

“I’ll ask Daegal to light some candles too…make it look nice.” He grins, kissing Merlin’s knuckles. 

“Alright, ok…I’ll go now then.” He excitedly kisses Arthur before rushing to the entrance to the tunnel and climbs down and Arthur locks it, pulling the carpet back and moves the table back into position and goes to greet Daegal. 

Merlin enters his room quickly and is greeted by Gwaine.

“Well, well, well…I was wondering where you had gone to…” He smirks. 

“Gwaine! Hey…how are you?” He asks happily. 

Gwaine nods. “I’m well, Percy is at the training grounds…” 

Merlin gulps. “Ah, I see…well…let’s go then?” 

“Yes, we shall..” He rests his hand on Merlin’s back, walking there. 

Percy notices them approaching. “Ah, good of you to join us, Prince…” 

“Percy…” Merlin greets with a guilty smile. 

“Now…I want you to run up the mountain with me, keep at my pace ok?” Percy asks, stretching. 

Merlin nods. “Yes, Sir…ready to go.” 

Percy chuckles. “You have brightened up a bit.” 

“I visited Arthur last night…” Merlin whispered. 

“Ah, of course…that’ll do it.” He ruffles Merlin’s hair before running and Merlin easily catches up. 

Xx

Arthur watches as an angel in chains is dragged away, screaming. 

“Well done, Sire…perfectly executed as usual.” Agravaine says. “Your father will be proud of you.” He rests his hand on the man’s shoulder. “I’m visiting him tonight, I’ll tell him about how well you did today.” 

“That’s unnecessary, Uncle…you can’t keep telling him everything I do right.” Arthur smiles, turning to face him. 

“Why not? He should hear of his son’s successes, poor man is all alone in that home…he’ll be overjoyed.” Agravaine pats his shoulder, moving his hand away. 

“Well, if it makes him happier then so be it…” Arthur gets up and walks out of the council hall before making his way to his chamber with Agravaine. 

“Are you still upset about Morgana?” Agravaine asks sadly. 

“Not as much as I was when it happened…but I’m not surprised…she always was…well…like a demon, she never was angelic and she always did have a soft spot for them. If she’s happy down there…then I’m happy for her.” Arthur said calmly, hiding the fact that he visits her while seeing Merlin as a messenger. 

“Ah, yes…I see…well, that’s very kind of you to say…your poor father on the other hand….” His uncle trails off, blowing out a sigh, shaking his head. 

“My father is a stubborn man that loved his angel daughter…it’s understandable that he’s sad about it…and Morgana wasn’t exactly kind to him after her transformation.” Arthur reminds him. 

“Arthur, you are a very empathetic person…that’ll do you well in the council.” He smiles. 

“I seem to think so too, Uncle…a leader can’t always be strict and stern all the time, we are all…you know…of the same species at the end of the day so we can act like it.” Arthur states, making Agravaine frown.

“Demons too?” He asks. 

“Demons too…Uncle…it’s time we stop thinking of them as the ‘others’ now…they are our kin and we should embrace them…as Daegal, my faithful servant has done for us…” Arthur opens the door, walking in. 

“Ah, yes…the boy. He is a hard worker…” Agravaine nods. 

Arthur sits himself down at his desk, looking up at Agravaine standing in front of him. 

“Uncle, I know you care for Morgana…she is your niece and one day, I hope to bring her back, she is…after all my sister and she deserves more respect than what she was given when she turned, don’t you agree?” He raises an eyebrow. 

Agravaine blinks, surprised. “Arthur, I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Uncle, I am not my father…she is my sister…and I hope to bring her back when I am King of the Angel Council…and…” He thinks. “…And offer Hell peace…”

“Arthur, we do have peace with them though.” Agravaine reminds him.

“Peace with disgust and refusal to enter heaven is not the same thing, it’s controlled…” Arthur nods at Leon who walks in with more paperwork. 

“Arthur…that’ll be entering a new era…” Agravaine says, flabbergasted. 

“Yes…it’s time for the old to end and the new to begin, my father will never allow this…but it’s time, Uncle…it’s time…” He takes the papers from Leon. 

Agravaine’s head was swimming. “Yes, I see…well, goodbye Arthur.” He turns away and leaves. 

Arthur smiles and starts working. 

It’s eventually night and Arthur flies home and sees Daegal lighting the last of the candles. 

“Ah, you did a wonderful job there, Daegal…Merlin will like it very much.” Arthur takes off his bag, placing it on the table. 

“Sire, I made a meal for you both in case you get hungry…” He turns to Arthur, bowing. 

“That’s kind of you, Daegal…did you have a good day?” He asks, taking out water from the waterskin and pours it into a mug. 

“It was peaceful, I even had time to sew some of your torn clothes.” Daegal smiles politely as he puts on his jacket. 

“You’ve outdone yourself as always, Daegal…thank you.” He hands Daegal extra money before sending him off and drinks the water, eating the meal happily. 

Arthur takes a hot bath before cleaning his hair and wings, enjoying the feeling. 

He feels his hand linger on the glands of his wing, he lightly presses down, feeling a shiver run through him, he rubs it gingerly, making him throw his head back, moaning. 

Squirming he presses harder, feeling heat pool in his groin and he wraps his hand against his half hard member, pumping lazily, panting softly. “Merlin…..Merlin…” He breathes out. 

He pumped faster, groaning and he rubbed his wing harder, the water splashes around as he squirms and he cries out as his balls tighten, his wings shivering and he cums with a shout. 

He moves his hands to his thighs, his mind foggy. He slowly gets up after coming down from the high and changes before moving the table back and flips over the carpet and sits on the bed, waiting. 

He hears a knock and he grins to himself and unlocks the latch and Merlin opens it, looking up at Arthur with a wide grin. “Arthur!” 

Arthur smiles and pulls him up before pulling him close, kissing him deeply. “Merlin…” 

“Arthur…” He grins, giggling and kisses him deeper, licking and nipping at his lips. 

Arthur pulls off his tunic and Merlin soon follows, guiding Arthur to the bed, he unravels the strings on Arthur’s pants and slides them down, Arthur pulls Merlin’s pants down. 

Arthur whines, his member hard and poking through the fabric. 

“Wow…you are excited tonight.” Merlin notices and undresses them, kissing Arthur’s tip before taking him whole, making Arthur cry out, lying flat on his back, his wings spreading wide. 

Merlin swallows happily before bobbing his head up and down, eyeing Arthur as the man squirms underneath him. 

He reaches for Arthur’s glands and massages them, making Arthur scream, the glands produce oil, lightly coating Merlin’s fingers as he rubs the gland gently. 

Arthur cries out, gripping the sheets. “Merlin, Merlin I can’t take this!” He shouts out as Merlin sucks harder, moving faster. 

Arthur moves his arm to shield his face, blushing and sobs, Merlin plays with his balls, he lightly presses his thumb against one, feeling and prodding it and suddenly he feels them tighten and he moans as he feels Arthur’s wing spasm underneath him, his cock leaking cum already as Arthur’s cum shoots down Merlin’s throat, which he gladly swallows. 

Arthur moves his hand back, looking at Merlin’s lips pop off his soft member. 

Merlin smiles as he licks his lips. “You are always so adorable…so delicious…” He crawls up to Arthur before grabbing the headboard, his member pressing against Arthur’s lips. “Suck it…” 

Arthur sticks out his tongue, collecting the beads of cum and swallows before grabbing Merlin’s arse and moves it down, sucking on Merlin’s member, making soft moans. 

Merlin groans, his knuckles turning white and throws his head back when Arthur’s finger finds that spot, rubbing against it and Merlin writhes above him, groaning and ruts against the air as Arthur adds more pressure. 

Merlin cries out when Arthur deep throats him suddenly. “Always surprising m-meeeee!!! Oh fuck!!!” He cries, rutting faster. 

Merlin tugs Arthur’s finger out of his arse that was slick with Merlin’s juices. “I’m embarrassed about that, don’t let it cover you like that…”

Arthur ignores him and swallows, making Merlin see white and he cums, shaking and Arthur licks and sucks before swallowing again and slips off, nuzzling his face against Merlin’s balls. 

Merlin groans before sitting on Arthur’s chest, catching his breath. “I told you…the juices…. it’s embarrassing.” He pants. 

“Merlin, you’re my lover…I don’t care about it, I think it’s great I don’t have to buy lube, because your self lubricant, I can open you up far more easier. I love your body…” He rubs Merlin’s back. 

Merlin blinks. “Really?”

“Yes, so I know your holding back on the juice…so just let go, I don’t care how much flows out, it’s a part of you…” Arthur sits up, sitting Merlin on his lap, face to face. 

Merlin nods slowly and his arse relaxes and his eyes close, letting out a soft sound as Arthur feels something wet and warm against his thighs. “That’s it…there we go.” He cups Merlin’s cheek. “Was that so hard?” He rubs his thumb against his cheek bone. 

Merlin bites his lip, moaning and pants, more liquid spills out, coating his arse and balls as well as Arthur’s sheets. 

Arthur licks and sucks at Merlin’s neck. “My little demon…you’re doing well…” He rubs Merlin’s bum gently, feeling the warm, slightly cloudy liquid coat his hand. “So hot…” He murmurs and Merlin shivers. 

“Can I prepare you now?” He nibbles Merlin’s earlobe. “Can I? I want to…” 

Merlin nods, panting softly. “Yes…. please…” He breathes out. 

Arthur slowly spreads Merlin’s arse, his one finger prodding and slipping in till he finds Merlin’s entrance and rubs it, making Merlin groan softly, clinging to his back. 

Arthur smiles and looks down, his finger circling Merlin’s entrance and he hears soft gasps from Merlin, feeling his body jerk and melt under Arthur’s touch. 

Arthur licks his lips and presses his finger against the man’s pucker and slowly moves it in slightly and groans softly as he feels his pucker flutter. “Your hungry…”

Merlin nods, clinging to him tighter. 

Arthur kisses his shoulder. “I’ll give you my energy…” He licks Merlin’s neck, making Merlin gasp. 

Arthur slowly pushes his finger deeper in and Merlin spreads his cheeks further apart, leaning forwards slightly, submitting to Arthur’s touch, Arthur tries hard not to cum then and there and slips his finger out slowly then back in. Merlin groans, rocking his hips ever so slightly. 

“That’s it…good…yes…” Arthur hushes; pushing his finger in deeper he rubs the walls, making Merlin groan, more liquid spills out then. 

“Your hot…inside…it feels nice…you’re accepting me well…” Arthur hushes, speeding up the movement. His finger gently spreading his cheeks more. 

Merlin’s hips started rocking more, rhythmically and Arthur felt Merlin’s hands clinging to Arthur’s sides. 

Arthur slowly pokes his finger in, making Merlin squirm. “Nuugh…” 

Arthur smiles and slowly moves his second finger deeper in and slowly start spreading apart, scissoring Merlin open gently. 

Merlin cries out, his head bending back, his horn hitting Arthur’s head lightly, making Arthur chuckle. 

“More, more!!” Merlin groans deeply. 

Arthur works him more, the sounds are incredible and he knows Merlin hears them too. 

Eventually Arthur feels Merlin’s walls and pucker will be able to take him in and he takes his fingers out and angles Merlin’s hips. “Ready?”

Merlin nods and Arthur holds his hard member steady. “Alright, now move down for me, slowly.”

Merlin obeys and feels Arthur’s head press against his member and he fights back a sob before slowly slipping it in him and he groans, slipping down further and stops at the middle, his breath labored and Arthur rubs his back. “Deep breaths…” 

Merlin caught his breath and did what Arthur instructed him, he felt his hole relax and he groans. “I can’t do it!”

Arthur pats his back. “Is my knot too big?” He asks lovingly. “We can stop…”

Merlin cries softly. “I can’t take it in…” 

“You can…trust me…you always love my knot…it’ll be ok…” He kisses Merlin’s shoulder and slowly rubs his arse. “There…let me do this…” 

He moves his finger till it presses against part of his hole and rubs it gently.

Merlin groans and slowly ruts against the tip of the knot, it’s hard and so big. 

“I believe in you…it’ll feel so good sliding in, remember last time?” He asked and Merlin whimpers. 

Arthur tucks his finger gently in the hole, spreading him more and Merlin yelps and the sting, squirming. “Yes, yes!!” 

Arthur rubs the walls gently, not moving his finger sideways. 

Merlin ruts more and feels Arthur’s finger leave and more liquid spills out and Merlin pushes down. “Nuuuugh!! Uuuughh!!! Nnnn!!” He feels the tip push through easily before he feels his hole spreading wider and he takes in more, he feels it getting bigger and bigger till he slips down more, the knot popping in and Merlin claws at Arthur’s back, screaming in pleasure. 

Arthur clings to him then, rutting him happily, his eyes tightly shut as he rides Merlin, the knot tightly in places inside his lover. 

“Ahh, Ahh, ahhh, ahh!!!” Merlin cries out, moving up and down against Arthur. 

Arthur grits his teeth when he feels he’s close and groans. “Merlin. I’m going to cum.” 

Merlin nods. “Me too!”

Arthur ruts more before going still and moves forwards, Merlin’s back presses against Arthur’s sheets and Arthur pushes deeply, Merlin’s legs hooked on Arthur’s shoulders as Arthur’s eyes are tightly shut, his teeth grit before Merlin feels Arthur’s knot release, filling him to the brink in cum and he felt himself cry out, hot cum covering his chest and face and Arthur grunts deeply, riding out the ecstasy with Merlin before he pants, slipping out, the cum spilling out and down Merlin’s thighs and arse and Arthur moves his legs down before lying on top of him, holding him close before they both slip into a deep slumber.


	6. A change in the old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made, things begin to change, the secret unravels and negotiations run smooth.

Merlin blinks, humming softly as he wakes and hears the noise of someone knocking on the door, he feels Arthur’s wings wrap around them more, Arthur’s sleep face nuzzling against Merlin’s chest. 

He looks up to the open bedroom door, confused and he sees a flicker at the window and notices an angry looking angel staring in before disappearing and there’s a lot of banging. 

Merlin yawns and looks down at Arthur frowning in his sleep. 

Bang

Merlin looks up when he hears a loud clatter and the angel stands in the doorway, looking pissed off. He moves down, grabbing something from his belt and throws it at Merlin, the object bounces against Merlin’s chest before landing on his belly, it starts to glow a green colour, showing symbols before Merlin feels an electrifying shock run through him, he writhes in pain, letting out pained gagging noises, making Arthur startle awake to see Merlin convulsing and Leon charging towards them. 

“Leon no!” He shouts, his hand lifting up.

Leon grabs Merlin; the ball object falling down onto the floor and Merlin goes limp in his arms as he puts Merlin’s wrists in chains. 

Arthur gets up, grabbing Leon’s arm. “Stop it!” 

Leon looks at him, angry. “What the hell are you on about? You were seduced by a demon!” 

Arthur bites his lip, trembling. “You don’t understand…”

“No, I clearly do understand, you were seduced…I’m going to take him before the council.” Leon lifts Merlin up and over his shoulder before walking to the door, Arthur quickly dresses and follows him. 

“Arthur Pendragon, is it correct that you slept with this demon?” An elder council member asks as Arthur stands at the podium, looking down at Merlin on the floor, standing proudly. 

“Yes, it is correct. As you all know this is Prince Merlin of Hell. I won’t hide anything from any of you; you all deserve honesty…so I’ll tell you everything. We met as messengers in hell, at first I didn’t like him and he didn’t like me. Quite frankly I was disgusted but over time we taught each other about our worlds. We learnt about each other and how we wanted to change how angels and demons thought about each other and about heaven and hell. I eventually started to fall in love with him and I realized he was falling in love with me too. We made a promise that when I become King, I will allow demons to come into heaven as well as angels into hell. I want to stop the stereotypes, the fears, and the ignorance on both sides. I want Heaven and Hell, Angels and Demons to live in peace with each other. Just punish the bad…it’s scary but it can be done, if you follow our example.” Arthur says clearly and loudly, acknowledging the council members. 

“Arthur, what if we refuse?” The elder asks. 

“You hold no power over me but I don’t want to control you, I don’t want to control anyone…I’m extending a hand of friendship to you all, I know you are afraid, I was too but once you see, really see and learn, you’ll realize they aren’t bad, we make them bad and they have no choice but to act on that, if we show kindness, so will they…yes I’ve met awful demons, but I’ve also met even more awful angels…like I said before, punish the bad, the wrongdoers and reward the good. You can chain me up all you want, beat me and control me, I might even let you but do you really want that? Do you want the ugliness of me to be shown to you just because you refused to try?” Arthur asks. “I love Merlin and he loves me, we plan to start a family together. We don’t want violence, we just want to live in peace, in an accepting world…and we both hope you can all help us with that.”

The council was quiet for a long moment. 

“Arthur…I see where you’re coming from, I do but…the kayos that could be unleashed…” He paused. 

“Merlin and I will be the leaders in this new era…we will chaperone and be ambassadors of our people…we don’t want to fight and I know, deep down you don’t want to either. I have made plans, good ones…all I need is willing council members to help solidify a new era…” Arthur pleads. 

The elder stands. “Arthur, I will trust you on this…how do we begin?” 

Arthur smiles and nods before glancing at Merlin who smiles back. 

“First we free my lover from his chains, bath him and clothe him…then we can talk.” He nods and Merlin is unchained and brought to his chamber to be cleaned. 

When Merlin is washed and clothed, they all sit at the table and Arthur shows them his plans. 

“So you first plan to give a public announcement to the people of heaven?” The elder asks. 

“Yes…I will give them a week to converse with me no matter the day or time…I will hold public meetings, morning, afternoon and evening ones to help guide them, reassure them. Merlin and his friends will be there, to show our willingness and to break stereotypes. I will put banners up to explain the situation, hand out fliers too. After that week, Merlin will do the same thing to his people and father…his father is very understanding and loved an angel named Hunnith, so he will be more than willing to help.” Arthur winks at Merlin, who blushes. 

“I see, then what?” The elder asks, tearful.

Arthur sighs and gets up before going to the elder and kneels at his side, wiping away his tears. “I know you’re scared…but you are brave for doing this and you will be rewarded…just trust in me…”

The elder smiles and rests his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Oh dear boy…I’m so proud of you. Alright, I trust you…go on now, continue, I’m fine…”

Arthur nods and gets up, sitting back down at his seat. “After that week is done, we open the gates of hell and allow the public to mingle and we will throw a festival where both show their skills. Then we let the demons and angels wonder around heaven and hell, the angels and demons will give tours and explain things, educate the public. After both are calm and settled they can do what they wish, live anywhere they want to live, explore anywhere they wish to and marry and love and create homes and families…it’ll be a good and peaceful era…” 

“Your father?” The elder asks. 

“He will never accept it…He will kill all demons on sight…even kill me.” Arthur says sadly. 

“We cannot allow that…what do you propose we do?” The elder asks. 

“We will kill him…” Arthur says simply. “He tried killing Merlin in the past as well as I…I thought of what could happen if he lived and it’s best if he dies, he is depressed enough as it is…I’ll be putting him out of his misery.” Arthur nods at Merlin who holds his hand. 

The elder notices this. “You really love each other, don’t you?”

Arthur looks at him and nods. “Do you agree with my conditions?” 

“I understand…and I agree…” The elder says. 

Arthur smiles and nods. “Thank you…”

The elder stands. “I shall retire for today…I’m getting a headache…”

Arthur chuckles and nods again and dismisses the council.

Merlin walks over to Arthur and kisses him happily. “I’m so proud of you.”

Arthur grins and leans in, kissing back. “I love you…so much.”


	7. Trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice is made, a plan is carried out and lovers are split apart but will that end an era?

Leon growls to himself as he watches them from the doorway. 

‘How dare he…’ He thinks to himself as he glares at Merlin grinning at Arthur, his arms wrapped around the man’s waist. 

Leon storms off, his hands curling into fists before he bumps into someone and looks up to see Agravaine looking at him with a slight glint in his eye. 

“Leon…it looks like your having a little bit of trouble…please come with me.” He says as he walks off, Leon following in tow. 

Leon sits himself down in front of Agravaine’s desk. 

“Now…tell me what is going on…?” He gasps, giving Leon a smile. 

“Its Merlin…he’s controlling Arthur, I just know it. Ever since they’ve met, Arthur has been acting differently. He’s using Arthur for his own gain.” Leon says, worried. “We have to stop him…”

“How?” Agravaine asks. 

“Kill Merlin…it’s the only way, he’s changing everything.” Leon says. “Demons are demons, they won’t ever be good…they will destroy all of Heaven as we know it if we let Arthur do this…” He frowns. “I can’t let Arthur destroy himself like this.”

“Neither can I…I understand why you’re so stressed about this, Leon. I’m glad we met to discuss this. Alright…here’s the plan. We get them together, you distract Arthur and I take Merlin away to…we’ll…‘talk’ and I will dispose of Merlin myself, no need to get your hands dirty Leon, leave it to me, he is after all, my blood and nephew. I should be destroying that little insect myself.” Agravaine nods at him. “You agree don’t you?”

Leon nods. “Absolutely. I’m glad we agree.” 

They started planning how to break the two lovers apart. 

Hours pass by and Merlin cuddles up to Arthur in bed, smiling to himself. 

Arthur strokes his hair, looking down at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“How lucky we are…I never expected it to happen so quickly…” He looks up at Arthur, smiling more. 

“Neither did I…a happy accident I guess…” Arthur leans in, kissing him happily. 

Merlin kisses back lovingly. 

Arthur parts it, hearing a knock on the door. 

“Ah, Daegal…off home then?” He asks as the man walks in and bows.

“Yes, Sires…. please have a pleasant night.” 

Merlin smiles. “Safe travels home, Daegal. Thank you for today.” 

Daegal stands fully and nods at them before leaving. 

Merlin hums happily, closing his eyes and Arthur relaxes. 

Merlin yawns and falls asleep, followed close by Arthur. 

“Hey…sleepy head, wake up…we are going to be late…” Arthur hears and wakes up to Merlin holding a tray of breakfast. 

“Ah…” Arthur smiles and sits up and Merlin places the tray on his lap.

“I already ate…so dig in, my love.” Merlin leans down, kissing his head as Arthur eats eagerly. 

“This really is heaven…thank you, Merlin.” Arthur says and Merlin giggles. 

“You are so cliché…” He grins and Arthur smirks, winking at him before finishing off his food. 

Merlin gets ready and walks in to Arthur putting on his belt, already dressed and Merlin walks over and takes the belt from him and puts it on him. “You’ve put another hole in it…”

“Hey, don’t you start too…Daegal already ripped in me not last week…” Arthur grumbles and Merlin chuckles and kisses his neck. “I like a little more meat on your bones…”

“Don’t call me chubby because I am not…I’m fighting fit…” Arthur pouts and Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, pulling him close. “I know…”

Arthur scoffs. “I don’t think you do…”

Merlin kisses his cheek. “I was just playing with you…now let’s go.”

Arthur doesn’t move. 

“What is it?” Merlin raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m not moving until you kiss me…and say sorry.” Arthur folds his arms and Merlin sighs, trying to hide a giggle and faces Arthur before leaning in, kissing him deeply and pulls away, Arthur’s eyes are hooded. “I’m sorry…my Arthur.” Merlin says gently and walks off and Arthur shakes his head before following him out the home and they fly to the council. 

When they arrive Agravaine and Leon are at the door, waiting for them. 

“Sires…please follow us.” 

Merlin and Arthur look at each other then. 

“What’s happened, Leon?” Arthur asks, looking back at Leon.

“We have a few questions with this new era your trying to make so can we have some time with you before the council to offer our thoughts?” Leon asks. 

Arthur’s face lights up then. “Leon, I’m so proud of you, of course we will..”

Merlin holds Arthur’s hand as they walk to Arthur’s chambers. 

They arrive and start off the conversation of the plans, Leon seems to get a handle on the idea and Agravaine looks at Merlin. “Sire?”

Merlin looks up. “Yes?”

“Can I talk to you in private? I want to ask you about my niece, you see…I’m worried about her…and I don’t want to disrupt Leon and Arthur’s conversation so would it be ok if we could take this somewhere else?” Agravaine asks, nervous.

Merlin lightly squeezes Arthur’s hand then and Arthur looks at him. “What?”

“Nothing…just…if I’m not back in about thirty minutes then please look for me.” He whispers to Arthur before standing and leaves with Agravaine. 

Agravaine closes the door to his chamber, Merlin looking around, on guard. 

“Have you seen Morgana in Hell?” He asks, hiding a dagger that was coated in poison that was deadly to Demons. 

Merlin looks at him. “No, Hell is huge…so I don’t really know how she is doing…I’m sorry…”

Agravaine frowns. “But you must have seen her at least once?” He asks, walking closer to Merlin who folds his arms. 

“I did when she arrived, she was stressed but after talking to my father she was more calm and went to her room escorted by a servant and that was that…” He said simply. 

Agravaine nods and smiles. “I see…thank you for seeing her when she arrived, she must have been so scared…”

Merlin frowns. “More confused than anything but I guess she was scared about her new found powers if that’s what you mean…being a high priestess is a hard task to take up but she’s made herself at home well…” 

Agravaine blinks. “Really?” 

“Really…she’s talented…” Merlin says and Agravaine smiles, nodding. 

Merlin sighs. “Can I go now?” He asks, unfolding his arms and Agravaine chuckled. “Of course.” He rests his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and the younger man flinched slightly, moving back and Agravaine frowned, taking his hand away. “I’m sorry…I was just putting you at ease, you look stressed.”

“Do you blame me?” He asks, backing away. 

Agravaine remained still on the spot. “No, your out of your depth and I’m so sorry that you feel that way…if there’s anything I can do, please let me know…you are after all, my nephew’s lover and if your happy, then he is…and that is all I care about.”

Merlin frowns more. “Oh….i see…” 

Agravaine smiles, frowning. “What is it?”

“I always suspected you of hating Arthur…but I think I’ve got it all wrong and I’m sorry…” He confesses. “You looked so…suspicious but if he means that much to you then…I’m sorry for all this.” He says, his magic just under his skin, ready to attack. 

Agravaine nods. “I’m not the most friendly face I can tell you that…I understand…no hard feelings….come.” He says, walking towards Merlin, offering a hug and Merlin curses mentally, he can’t get too close to Agravaine or else he’ll do something that he knows won’t be good, but if he gives off vibes that he knows what Agravaine is planning then he will let loose in a more dangerous way. 

He walks forward before noticing a table nearby his foot and he walked faster before accidently bashing his knee against it and he cries out, kneeling, clutching his knee. “Shit…”

Agravaine pauses, frowning slightly. “Oh…are you ok?” 

Merlin hisses slightly at the pain before rubbing his knee and gets up, limping a little. “It hurts…do you have an ice pack?”

Agravaine’s mouth opens and he babbles something before leaving the room and Merlin quickly goes back to Arthur’s chamber to find him and Leon gone. 

He walks in further, frowning and notices wine in the table, a half empty cup and a full one. He blinked, frowning. Was he drugged? 

He felt something hard hit the back of his head and he collapsed before passing out.

Leon emerged, holding Arthur close to him, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him up. “You won’t get away with this, Leon…”

“I already have…Sire.” Leon confesses as Agravaine calmly walks in. “Good work…” 

Leon bows his head to Agravaine and Arthur passes out from the drug. 

“I thought you said you would kill him…” Leon growls out. 

Agravaine sighs. “He asked for an ice pack, if I refused he’d get suspicious, he was already confessing that he thought ill of me until he saw me in a better light, anyways…I’ll get the job done soon. I’ll take him to my chamber and tie him up or something…you take Arthur home…he already knows your up to no good. Now go…” He frowns and Leon obeys. 

Leon places Arthur on the bed, sighing. “I’m sorry…I don’t mean to hurt you…” 

Arthur remains fast asleep and Leon bows his head, frowning to himself. “Is this really the best thing?” 

Agravaine ties Merlin’s wrists together before throwing him down into his secret den, Merlin lands on a barrel of hay before Agravaine closes the door and pulls the carpet back, having locked the latch. 

He sits himself down at his desk before working, smirking darkly.


	8. The beginning of the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon realises his bad ways and seeks forgiveness, Agravaine gets what he deserves and Arthur brings the era closer inch by inch and Merlin is with him every step of the way, there is just one more surprise that no one expected.

Leon sighs to himself. He adores Arthur as a close friend, but knocking him out in front of his lover didn’t feel good, even though he was in love with a demon, he was still in love and even thought Leon couldn’t understand, he didn’t feel good when he stopped Arthur from getting to him. 

“You can’t do this…Leon…your not like this…who put you up to it?” Arthur had said to him. 

He got stressed when Merlin appeared, weakly squirming against him, he felt sick to his stomach, he thought he was doing good by saving Arthur but after thinking for hours on end while Arthur slept, that this was more destroying Arthur then bettering him. When Arthur wakes, he’s going to ask Arthur everything and try to be open and understanding and he was not going to let Agravaine know. 

Arthur groaned as he woke, sitting up weakly, blinking slowly. 

“Sire…”

Arthur looked up to see Leon sitting by his side. 

“Leon…”He growled out and the man looked down sadly. 

“Sire, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry I did this to you, to you both…I just…I don’t understand you two…him! He’s a demon and yet you love him and trust him…what if he’s lying!?” He shouts out and Arthur holds up his hand. 

Leon blinks and shrinks before closing his mouth. 

“This might be hard to hear but once you get to know demons, they are just like us, they are kind and funny and honorable. Yes you get assholes but you can get as many assholes there as you do here. Leon…I hated Merlin at the beginning but once he told me how sick he was of how I was treating him…and how I should just drop it and just see for once instead of forcing my own vision of what he is onto him…that I will think differently, I changed…I listened to him…and he told me his side…and I realized I never heard a demons side of the story…he explained why he was flirting with me when he met…he saw me as a pervert…because all the other angels that visited molested him…and Merlin was hungry…he’s an incubus you see…so he feeds on pleasure…so when he was molested by the angels, as much as he hated it, he needed to eat. He was starving when he saw me but…because I never…touched him in anyway, he offered himself to me and of course, I treated him like dirt and he finally broke down. When I learnt this and met Gwaine and everyone…and learnt….i finally understood and we…we eventually just….fell in love…and Merlin was insecure when he started out…I had to keep reassuring him that he should open up to me…no matter what I thought of it or how embarrassing it was for him. We learnt to love each other together…slowly and unhurried…he really tried hard to show his true self to me and I honored him for it. I learned to love a demon…everything about him.”

Arthur explained and Leon nodded slowly. 

I loved his tail…his wings…his horns…his cheekiness…demons really aren’t as cruel as we make them out to be…eventually we fell even deeper in love and we soul bonded…that’s why I felt Merlin was in trouble…why I didn’t finish the whole drink…why I went to look for him…” Arthur smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for not telling you all this Leon…but I’m glad I’m telling you now.” 

Leon frowned. “I’m so sorry, Arthur…I thought….i thought he was controlling you..”

Arthur shook his head. “Merlin isn’t evil…for a demon to control someone takes serious dedication, I’ve heard that you have to really hate the person and if it is a love thing…you have to pretend to be in love with them too so the spell doesn’t wear off, it’s a very emotionally and physically taxing affair…it’s hardly been done in the last centuries because of how exhausting it is…” 

Leon sighed. “This is all my fault…”

“No…this wasn’t just you…who put you up to this?” Arthur asked. 

“Your uncle…he was dead set on it…” Leon looked up. 

“I see….so Merlin was right…” Arthur mumbled to himself. 

Leon looked at Arthur sadly. “Agravaine has him…I don’t’ know where exactly…I should find him.” He got up, running to the door when Arthur shouted for him to stop. 

He looked back. “Sire?”

“Be careful…he’s sneaky…just…be careful, Leon…and get my Merlin back.” Arthur said, clutching his tunic and Leon nodded before running off. 

He arrived at Agravaine’s chamber to find him working. 

“Sir…Arthur is awake…” He said. 

Agravaine looked up and smiled. “Thank you for telling me…is he angry at you?”

“He understands why I did it…he’s not talking about Merlin yet though…” Leon says sadly. 

“Don’t feel bad, Leon…this is good what we are doing…but I’m glad he isn’t thinking of Merlin…” Agravaine nods. “You’ve done well…”

Leon smiles slightly. “Where is he?” 

“Under the carpet, there is a secret entrance…” Agravaine nods at the general direction. 

“Can I do it?” Leon asks. 

Agravaine sighs. “I did want to sink my dagger into his heart so terribly though.”

“Let me…please…he’s controlled my friend for far too long now…” Leon pleads and Agravaine sighs. “He is my nephew you know.”

“Can I at least give him a good beating?” He asks. 

“Sure but don’t open up the other tunnels…” He says. “They are locked but who knows what kind of powers that demon has…” Agravaine says and Leon bows before going to the carpet and pulls it back. 

He sees a lock and a hidden door. 

Agravaine throws him the keys and Leon begins to open it when a council member walks in. “You are late, Sir Agravaine, please come with us…”

Agravaine stands, nervous before chuckling. “Come on, I can miss at least one meeting can’t i?”

“Not this one…”He says and looks at Leon unlocking the door. “Ah, fetching yourself some wine? My…Agravaine does have the best red wine…you really let that boy get a bottle?” 

Agravaine follows him out. “He helped me with a job, it’s a thank you gift.” Their voices disappear and Leon unlocks it and jumps down to find Merlin curled up at a corner. 

Leon approaches him slowly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…I’m here to get you out.”

“I know…Arthur told me…” Merlin gets up slowly, wincing a little and rubs his head. 

“Follow me, I’ll get you out…” Leon says, offering Merlin a hand and Merlin gladly takes it before they leave the entrance and close it, Leon keeps the keys and runs off with Merlin back to the home. 

Daegal is cooking when they arrive, greeted by Arthur who holds Merlin close. 

Merlin snuggles against him. “I’m ok…just a little sore…and dizzy.” 

Arthur sits him down and pours him tea and Arthur explains everything, showing the key. 

“Well done…it’ll come in handy.” Arthur nods. 

“Sire…” Leon says and sits down and Daegal dishes up the food and they all eat together and Merlin blinks slowly and Arthur gets up before picking him up, kissing his forehead and carries him off to bed, tucking him in gently. “Rest up…I’ll take care of things from here…”

Merlin smiles gratefully and sleeps and Arthur sits with Leon. 

“First, we need Agravaine out of the way…” He states, looking at Leon firmly. 

“You mean kill him?” Leon asks and Arthur nods. “He won’t stop…”

Leon nods slowly. “I will do that, he trusts me…”

“Be careful though…ok? I don’t know what he’s capable of. I just know I should have trusted Merlin from the start when he began to suspect Agravaine…” Arthur warns. 

Leon sighs. “I’ve got this, Arthur. I’m a big boy now.”

Arthur smiles and nods. “I know and I thank you for saving Merlin…” 

Leon nods. “I shouldn’t have done that to you both, I’m sorry.” 

“Leon, it’s behind us and your forgiven…” Arthur pats his shoulder and Leon smiles. 

“I will address the council tomorrow and tell them what has happened. Agravaine should have a trial…but to be honest with you…I feel he will run away if he knew so I’m trusting you on defeating him.” Arthur says. 

“Yes Sire, you can trust me.” Leon says firmly. 

“When he dies, I will have my father killed…” Arthur says. “Then we can do the plan with the angels and demons.”

“Sire.” Leon says and they shake hands. 

Leon leaves after that and Arthur goes back to Merlin and sleeps next to him. 

They wake up the next day and get ready before flying off to the council.

Arthur stands before them. 

“Agravaine planned on killing Merlin and used Leon for his own gain, I was drugged in the process but since then, Leon realized his bad ways and asked for forgiveness, Merlin and I forgave him he is to kill my uncle, Agravaine does not deserve a trial…he has been seen doing suspicious activities.” Arthur starts it off. 

“Do you have proof?” The elder asks and Merlin steps forward with his orb and shows a fuzzy image of a chamber. 

“That is a spy orb and Merlin has realized that when he spies on Agravaine, it is distorted…” Arthur explains. “He has seen Agravaine sneak into hell as well and not for good reasons.” 

They erupt in shouts and a man of the council explains how he was forced to give sensitive material of the council to Agravaine or else he would have been killed. 

More stories come out of Agravaine’s traitorous ways and it was decided that Leon was to prove his loyalties by ending his life and they accepted no trial for Agravaine. 

“Now…we must put my father to sleep tonight…” Arthur says firmly and Merlin holds his hand close. 

“How should we do it, Sire?” The elder asks. 

“A powerful poison but it will make him slip into a coma, then we will give him more and he will pass away, I already spoke with the physician and he made it specially for this case…I hope all of you agree that my father was a heretic that killed even baby demons in his time. I was a witness to him drowning a demon myself…he has also suffered a mental stress that has put him into a depression he cannot come back from, he is already weak and thin…I’m surprised that he still lives…” He shifts slightly and Merlin kisses his hand softly. 

Arthur smiles lightly, squeezing Merlin’s hand lightly. 

The council members nod. “We agree, Sire…” 

“Then it is decided, after my father’s death…as well as Agravaine’s we will proceed with the plans I have made for Heaven and Hell, Angels and Demons to bond together and we will enter a new era of peace and tranquility.” 

The council cheers and Merlin grins happily. 

Leon stands over Agravaine’s dead and bleeding body, blood drops off of his knife and he wipes it clean on the man’s jacket. “Goodbye, Agravaine. You will not control anyone ever again.” He says before going back to Arthur who congratulates him. 

That night they stand at Uther’s door. 

“Sire, it’s time…” Gaius says, holding the poison. 

Arthur nods and walks into the cottage and knocks on Uther’s door, an angel opens and lets Arthur through before he sits beside Uther who just stares out the window. 

“Father…?” He calls softly but the man doesn’t respond, lost in his own world. 

Arthur holds his hand. “It’s time to go, father…it’s finally time…I love you.” He sais gently and Uther’s shaking hand stops and relaxes, Uther’s shoulder’s slacken and Arthur smiles gently before Uther hands him a cup of water with the poison in and Arthur nods and takes it before feeding it to Uther and carries him to bed, holding his hand close as Uther slips into a coma. Merlin watches from the bedroom door sadly. 

Gaius feeds Uther the rest and he eventually stops breathing and Merlin walks over to Arthur and wipes away his tears. “it’s done now, Arthur. He’s free.” 

Arthur smiles lightly and nods, sniffing and hugs Merlin close. 

Arthur arrives back at his home with Merlin to find Leon standing there. 

“Leon?” Arthur asks. 

“Sire, the room Merlin was trapped in, they have many tunnels…I looked into it and found…well….you should come with me…” Leon says gravely. 

They followed him to Agravaine’s chamber to find the door locked. “I found them just a moment ago and went to your home, I locked it just so no one would interfere.”

“Open it, Leon.” Arthur commands him and Leon does and they climb down and Leon opens all the doors and there’s muttering. 

“You all can come out now.” Leon calls. 

Arthur frowns and looks at Merlin who looks at him, confused. 

A demon walks out, scared. “Is it really over? We can go out?”

Leon nods and the demon hugs him tightly, crying. 

The whispers grow louder and a demon and an angel walk out, holding hands, looking at the men wearily. “We are really saved?”

Arthur looks at the demon clinging to Leon and the two holding hands, they are thin and beaten but alive. 

“You are saved, my uncle Agravaine is now dead…what happened here? “Arthur asks, worried. 

“He had asked some of us favors or he just liked the look of us and stuck us here…he’d come in and….have his way…or he would lash out at us…we were powerless…our powers do not work under here…” The angel explained.   
Arthur nodded. “Everyone come out, we will feed and clothe you right away. Leon, get the pool ready…” 

Leon nods and goes to tell the servants. 

Agravaine had captured about 60 angels, demons and humans in total and Arthur got them all out before having them washed and Gaius healed their injuries as well as Merlin, they were then clothed and given blankets from the shock they were under. 

Merlin looked at Arthur when he was finishing up and the man was looking at him with pride and Merlin smiled gently before looking back at the demon he was healing. 

“Is it really true? I can live in heaven if I want to?” He asks. 

“Yes…it’ll take a while but that is our plan, yes.” Merlin smiled more. “You can trust us…”

The demon grinned happily. “Thank you…”

“It’s my pleasure…” Merlin fixed up his arm and the demon got up and went back to an angel that was waiting for him and Merlin got up, cleaning his hands and went up to Arthur who held him close. “You are incredible.” 

“So are you.” Merlin smiled.


	9. The end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple help ease the public's mind. The gates of Hell are opened and two people become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following my fanfic, leaving Kudos's and adding it to your bookmarks, it means a lot. Stay tuned for the epilogue. :)

The angel and demon that where under the secret tunnel in Agravaine’s chambers were overjoyed when they heard the Prince’s of Hell and Heaven were together. 

“We thought we were the only ones…that fell in love.” The demon said excitedly as they all dined together one night. 

“As did we…” Arthur said, looking at Merlin who was eating his meal happily. 

“I mean…at first…I was weary…but after a while I knew we were the same and we just clicked…” The angel confessed, smiling at the demon. 

“My name is Darren…by the way…” The demon says and Arthur shakes his hand. 

Merlin looks up before shaking their hands happily.

“My names Kiles…it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” The angel says excitedly. 

Arthur nods at them. “Well, it’s truly a wonderful feeling to know we aren’t alone in this.”

“We feel more at ease too…to know that there are others that feel the same way and to know that we will be joined together forever…is a dream come true.” Kiles says, holding Darren’s hand close. 

Arthur nods happily. “Could you both help us? With the speech to the public tomorrow?” He asks. “It would mean a lot, it’ll put people at ease with knowing that there are more that feel like Merlin and I do.”

“Sire, we would be honored.” Darren says happily, Kiles nods, grinning. 

“Then it’s decided. We meet at the stand ten am sharp. The public has already been told of this meeting. They will be there.” Arthur says with confidence.

He was right. 

All the public came at the stand near the market place. Angels and humans alike. 

“We have gathered you all here today to announce that Hell’s gates will open in friendship to Heaven. We will enter a new era of peace with the demons. Angels and Demons as well as Humans will be together again, there will be no violence. Prince Merlin as assured me that Demons only dislike angels for the angel’s ignorance and cruelty. As well as the propaganda that we have all been subdued to.” Arthur starts off. 

Merlin nods. “We don’t hate heaven, if we are accepted by you, the public, we will be fast friends to you. We will never harm you.”

Arthur smiles. “There is no need to be afraid…Merlin and I are lovers and have been for some time and he has been the greatest support in my life. He has cherished and loved me without reward. He has saved my life many times as well. If a demon does hurt you…out of cruelty, notify us. If a demon is unsure of you, be good to them, they will open up to you with time.” 

“Demons you say? So they aren’t all evil?” A man asked. 

“No…demons have calmed down over the centuries after the war against them. Yes there is anger but that will melt away with your love if you let them in, you will have not only their loyalty but friendship as well. We will be equal and there will be no fighting.” Arthur says and holds Merlin’s hand close. 

“When will this happen?” An angel asks, nervous.

“After the second weeks time…this week, we will be answering your questions, helping you with this process. If you have loved ones in hell, you can finally be reunited with them forever. Prince Merlin will give this speech to the demons in his realm in the second week. They will become accustom to this and on the third week, if there aren’t any problems we will open the gate and let them in. We will hold a festival and each will be able to have the chance to show their talent to one another. Some of the activities include Angel flying races, Magic tricks and Dancing.” Arthur says calmly. 

“As you know, Agravaine betrayed Arthur…and we found him hiding Angels, Demons and Humans alike underground, they all were powerless but found comfort in each other. We found another Demon and Angel couple and they will tell you their stories…” Merlin says and they usher the two on stage and they stand in front of the crowd, holding each other’s hand. 

“Greetings…we know you are scared and it’s ok to be scared, change is scary…and being unsure of the outcome is even more terrifying…but you don’t need to worry…We are here for you. No one is alone in this and if we all open our hearts to each other, only goodness will come out of it. Prince Merlin and Prince Arthur said that they will build a world where Demons and Angels will be one again…We wondered how that will effect things and it’s simple….if a demon hurts an angel they will be punished and if an angel hurts a demon, he or she will be punished as well. If an angel is good to a demon, they will be rewarded. The same goes for everyone. If a human hurts a demon or angel they will be punished and if a demon hurts a human they will be punished. You get what I mean I’m sure…but enough of that…we want you to know that demons and angels can get along. I met Darren in the tunnel, he was scared, which shocked me because I thought demons did not fear things and I was wrong. As an angel I wanted to help anyone and I helped him, I kept him close and comforted him. Then he began to help other angels and humans and my perception changed. I felt lied to by Heaven. Yes they have power but so do angels. So please give them a chance.” Kiles says calmly. 

Darren clears his throat and the crowd looks at him.  
He looks at Kiles who nods happily. 

“I’m not much of a blubberer but Kiles made me feel safe. We were both in a terrible situation and he made me feel loved. He helped anyone in need…no matter if they were human or a demon. He loved them all equally.” He confessed. 

“Go on…I’m enjoying this.” Kile’s smiled teasingly.

“At first I thought Angels were self righteous pricks…excuse my language but I did. When I met Kiles all of that changed and I slowly accepted more angels in the tunnels as friends and they welcomed me well, helping me with my wounds and holding me in dark times.” Darren nodded. “I understand your fear but please…don’t be afraid…we will be here for you…to help with the change, we are all doing a great thing here…believe me.” 

Kiles kisses his hand softly and Arthur pats Kiles’s back gently and they walk off and the crowd applauds them. 

“Everyone…you are all taking this so well and asking the right questions. Prince Merlin and I…as well as our friends Kile and Darren will be taking questions at the booths you see there to the side. We will meet you there shortly.” Arthur says. 

The crowd starts to move to the four booths and Merlin, Arthur, Kiles and Darren sit at each one. 

As the week went on, less people came, now content with their questions answered and their nerves gone. Everyone waits in comfort for the third week. 

Just as expected, the demons erupt in pure joy at Merlin’s speech. Everyone is excited to finally go to heaven, return to his or her loved ones and live freely. 

“-So please be on your best behavior. I am all trusting you on this so don’t embarrass me.” Merlin says which earns eruptions of laughter. 

“OH Merlin, we only embarrass you because we love you!” Gwaine shouts out from the crowd and Merlin shakes his head at him fondly.

“Well…everyone, the day has finally come were we will finally be free…now celebrate as much as you want. The opening of the gate happens on Monday, ten am sharp.” Merlin says happily. 

Hell is a massive party for the whole week and at the end a very drunk Merlin collapses in Arthur’s arms. 

“Wake up sleepy head, it’s time.” Arthur says softly as Merlin groans. 

“Where’s the medicine?” He whines and Arthur hands him the potion and Merlin downs it in one go. 

Arthur pats his back gently. “Think you can eat?”

Merlin glares daggers at Arthur. “Shhh…”

Arthur bites the inside of his cheek to not laugh and nods. 

He sits down with Merlin as he slowly sobers up enough to take a bath without drowning. 

Afterwards Arthur dries and dresses him before hanging him food. 

Merlin eats hungrily before walking out with Arthur, shieling his eyes from the sun as they fly to the gate. 

They are an hour early and Merlin puts a red ribbon on the gate. 

“What’s that for?” Arthur asks. 

“I was thinking of cutting it…” Merlin says.

“Oh, that’s clever…” Arthur smiles and strokes his hair gently. 

“Mmm…thought of it this morning.” He confesses as he finishes tying it. 

Arthur nods happily. “Are you excited to be living here with me?”

Merlin looks at him and nods. “Yeah, I think I’m starting to like it here now that the angels are starting to see me as a human being…”

Arthur nods happily. “It’ll get better over time, just you wait.” 

Merlin holds his hand close. “Yeah…and I’ll finally be able to put a child in you.”

Arthur scoffs before hugging him close. “You know, I’m excited to be marrying you one day.” 

Merlin smiles and snuggles against him. 

“A nice wedding…somewhere near a river…on a warm day…it’ll be so beautiful in your outfit I just know it.” Arthur says happily. 

“You’ve been thinking about it a lot huh?” Merlin grins. 

“Every waking moment…” Arthur confesses. 

Merlin grins happily and kisses his shoulder softly. “So have i…”

They hear footsteps and Gwaine appears in the gate. 

“Gwaine!” Merlin says, surprised. 

“Hey there handsome…” Gwaine smirks and Arthur parts the hug. “Gwaine, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s always lovely to see you too.” Gwaine purrs out and Merlin scoffs. 

Arthur chuckles. “What are you doing here? It’s not time yet.”

“I want to be here when it happens…” Gwaine says. “Percy’s behind me, he wants to be here too…”

Merlin nods and unlocks the gate and they slip out before Merlin shuts it closed and locks it. 

Percy smiles and stretches. “Ahhh…I love sunlight.” 

“Excited to be swimming in a golden stream hmmm?” Gwaine asks, jabbing his side with a finger. 

Percy chuckles. “Yes…i am. With you of course.” He pulls Gwaine close, kissing him deeply. 

Arthur chuckles and looks at Merlin who looks at him in return. 

“It’s finally the day…doesn’t it feel good?” Arthur asks and holds his hand. 

“Yeah, it does…I feel lighter.” Merlin grins and kisses Arthur’s hand. 

“As do i…” Arthur says and Gwaine smiles. “Just get married already.”

“Oh we plan to…” Arthur says, pulling Merlin close. 

“I want to be best man.” Gwaine says. 

“Fine…Percy you can be the ring bearer.” Merlin says and Arthur kisses his head softly. “My love.” He whispers against Merlin’s locks. 

“Yes…” Percy says, making a small triumphant fist in victory. 

“I remember when we had a lot of fun when we were young.” Gwaine says, winking at Merlin. 

“Oh stop it Gwaine…you pot stirrer…” Merlin grumbles. 

“What? You adored me…you were so cute…you even gave me flowers.” Gwaine batted his eyes. 

Merlin whines and hides his face in Arthur’s chest. 

Arthur laughs. “That’s adorable.”

“Right? He was such a romantic back then.” Gwaine smirks. 

“Why did you break up?” Arthur asks. 

“I was too much of a playboy…I ended up catching the eye of a certain…Percival-“

“-Subtle…” Percy interjected, folding his arms. 

“-And Merlin noticed Percy falling for me and got a bit too annoyed at my flirting with him so he broke it off…” Gwaine stated. 

“Awww…and you’ve been together ever since.” Arthur says, holding Merlin closer. 

“Yup.” Gwaine says proudly. 

Merlin wiggled out of Arthur’s hold and looked at the sky to see Darren and Kile’s flying to them. 

“It’s still early…” Merlin says. 

They land and walk up, smiling. “We wanted to be here before…to thank you again for all this.” Darren says happily. 

“It means a lot to us, to be here when it opens.” Kiles explains. 

Merlin smiles and nods. 

Eventually the public gathered and Merlin turned to them. 

“Welcome…humans…angels and demons to this historic day of uniting together forever…finally in true peace and kindness. No more will there be cruelty or bloodshed…today we accept each other and become one…we are entering a new age and I’m proud that I’m doing it with all of you. Now…without further ado…” Merlin turns to the ribbon. “Shit I forgot the scissors.” 

Arthur snickers. “Awww baby….you were so hangover.”

Merlin pouts and turns to him. “What do we do? I tied it up tightly.” He hushes. 

Arthur thinks and the demons watch, confused. 

Merlin remembers his magic and he calls upon it and a golden sharp object appears before descending down, cutting the ribbon in half and he magically unlocks the gate and it slides open and a demon slowly steps out and onto the grass of heaven in awe and he slowly walks over to the humans and angels, nervous and a little girl looks up at him before handing him flowers. He smiles and takes them before a human wraps an arm around him, bringing him to a stand of food. 

Slowly more demons emerge, more excited and happily walk over to the angels and humans, some joke with the angels, teasing them in good fun and the angels react well, taunting them jokingly which makes the demons laugh, liking them more. 

Eventually the festival starts in good festivities, everyone talking and running around, eager to try the games and food. 

“Well. It’s a success.” Arthur says and turns to Merlin who nods happily, smiling brightly. 

“It’s because you were so accepting and loving…” Merlin says, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist. 

“-And if you never screamed Bloody Mary at me…we wouldn’t be here right now.” Arthur grins and Merlin laughs loudly. 

“Want to go try the swing?” Arthur asks and Merlin nods, giggling. “Gladly….I love you so much.” He says, leaning in and kisses Arthur lovingly. 

On a warm summers day, Merlin and Arthur stand in front of each other, holding each other’s hands gently, a golden ring on their index fingers. They are dressed in white and black suits with a red handkerchief folded in their top pocket. Merlin’s black suit fits his frame well, making him look handsome. He always looked good in black clothes, dare Arthur say it, sexy. Arthur looked elegant in his white suit, his golden-y white wings sparkling, complementing the suit well. His shoulders framed it well and his hair was styled well. 

“You may now kiss the groom.” The elder says proudly. 

Merlin smiles and leans in, kissing Arthur deeply. 

Arthur kisses back deeper, cupping his nape and everyone cheers. 

Back in Merlin’s chamber in hell, the cabinet on his table shudders before bursting open; Arthur’s feather lifts up before glowing golden and disintegrates to golden dust. The dust lands softly on the red velvet pillow, sparkling. 

Merlin parts the kiss, his eyes red and smiles brightly. Arthur grins happily, his eyes golden before their eyes fade to blue and they turn to the crowd, which applauds happily, petals decorating the air. Arthur smiles, waving at them and Merlin giggles happily. 

“You felt it too?” Arthur asks quietly and Merlin nods. “We are whole now.”


	10. Epilogue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's belly swells with their child safely in his womb. Merlin has a gift and Arthur has hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading, commenting, bookmarking and for the kudos's. It means a lot. I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic. I had a lot of fun with this. This is the end and is a complete closure to: The demon's golden feather. Hope you all have a wonderful day.

Arthur rubs his swollen belly gently, rocking against his chair, birds chirp outside on the trees. The ray of the Sun beams in, warming Arthur nicely. 

Merlin walks in with food and Daegal follows after him with the rest, placing them on the kitchen table Merlin goes to Arthur and kneels at his feet, rubbing his knee gently. “I got you some things…” He says gently and Arthur smiles happily and strokes the man’s hair. “You are a star.”

Merlin grins. “You look like you’ve slept better…that’s good.”

Arthur nods. “She’s calmed down…what should we name her?” Arthur asks quietly. 

“I was thinking Igraine, after your mother…” Merlin says gently and takes Arthurs hand, kissing it softly. 

Arthur smiles more. “You softie…I think that’s a good idea…”

Merlin nods. “I thought so too.” He rubs his thumb against Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur hums lightly. “If it’s a boy?” He asks. 

“Hmmm…” Merlin ponders. “Oh, what about James? I like that name.”

“James it is then…” Arthur nods approvingly. 

Merlin stands and strokes his cheek lovingly. “I got you a little something.”

“Oh?” Arthur smiles and Merlin leaves and comes back with a small, golden box. 

“Merlin…that must have been expensive…” Arthur says, surprised and gently takes it from him before putting it on his lap and opens it. 

He sees a necklace, the chain thin and delicate and the small pendant is of them, side to side, hands clasped together in the forest, a stream is etched in behind them. 

“Our wedding day…” He breathed out and picked it up, inspecting it closer. 

“A lucky charm…and a reminder of how much I love you.” Merlin says and leans in, brushing away the hair from Arthur’s forehead and kisses him gently. 

Arthur smiles, tears welling up and cries softly.

“Aw love…” Merlin says softly, stroking his cheek. 

“I’m fine…p-put it on me.” He chuckles softly and Merlin takes it before putting it on Arthur happily as Arthur wipes away his tears and Merlin neatly moves the pendant down, against Arthur’s chest and rests his hand against it. “My love…”   
Arthur smiles and looks up at him, sniffing. “Come here and kiss me you fool.”

Merlin chuckles and leans down, kissing him deeply. 

“Happy anniversary.” Merlin says softly. 

Arthur blinks and bites his lip slightly as Merlin pulls back, smiling. 

“Uh…Happy anniversary, yes…” Arthur giggles nervously. 

“You forgot…didn’t you?” Merlin says, his smile fading. 

Arthur scoffs. “N-No, I didn’t…”

“Oh yeah? Where’s my gift then?” He asks, raising his eyebrow. 

“Right here…” Arthur says, pointing to his belly. 

“Mmmhmmm…” Merlin says. 

Arthur starts to sweat. “Ok…ok I forgot, I’m sorry….”

“You better make it up to me tonight…have…a little fun maybe?” Merlin purrs out. 

Arthur gulps thickly, blushing. “Of course.” 

Merlin smiles and giggles. “I love you.”

“I love you too…I’m sorry I forgot, I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Once our little child is born, I’ll do something nice for you, how does that sound hm? A special thing….a surprise.” Arthur says.

Merlin nods. “Alight, i’ll hold you to it, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur sighs, relieved and takes Merlin’s hand, kissing it softly. “It’s a deal, Merlin Emrys.”

Merlin looks at him lovingly and giggles happily. 

“How is Morgana?” Arthur asks. 

“She’s doing well, She is a very popular priestess. A promising demon.” Merlin says. 

“She adores you…she couldn’t stop talking about you when we last spoke.” Arthur says happily. 

Merlin grins. “I like her too, she’s funny…and very kind and determined.” 

Arthur sighs and pulls Merlin’s waist close, being careful of his belly. 

Merlin steadies himself on the chair. 

“I guess I’ll need to go back and rule the council after I give birth.” Arthur mumbles. “Being King is hard work.” 

“But you love it and I can see it, you’re just lazy.” Merlin says. 

“-And in love and a soon to be father…” Arthur reminds him.

“I don’t mind looking after the baby here…I don’t really like politics but I’ll happily help and guide you.” Merlin says.

“I’m so lucky…. to have someone like you…” Arthur sighs happily. 

“As I am to have a wonderful lover…who loves me as much as I love him.” He says, tapping Arthur’s nose playfully. 

“Well I sure hope so…you mean the world to me.” Arthur says lovingly. 

“You are my world, Arthur.” Merlin says, pressing their foreheads together and Merlin rests his hand on Arthur’s belly, rubbing it gently and grins widely.


End file.
